Una historia poco normal
by ChocolatesyFrambuesas
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran, no se conocen, esto cambia cuando tienen un pequeño accidente que no saben que los unirá en el futuro, esto traerá muchísimos problemas, risas y sobretodo amor. N.A.: Acerquense y lean el primer capítulo amigos
1. Accidente

**¡Buenooo ante todo amigos, buenas tardes!****En mi pais ya serán casi las 7, empecemos**

**\- Los personajes de historia no me pertencen, son de las Clamp pero...**

**\- La historia si es mía ¡Yehhh!**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, comiencen su lectura**.

* * *

(Sh)

Joder, la maqueta de Eriol no me deja ver ni mierda, tengo que apurarme.

(Sk)

Llegaría tarde a clases, corre sakura, corre.

(Otros)

-Kagumi, recoge esa cáscara de plátano, puede ocurrir un accidente -

-Ay Kataro, se me cayó, solo un idiota se recordaría, ya vamonos llegaremos tarde -

* * *

Y todo ocurrio al mismo, en camara lenta

Sakura se resbalaba con la cosa amarilla mientras veia una enorme maqueta andante -¡NOOooouuu! ¡MUUEEVEEteeeee!

Y un grito se escuchó a lo lejos -¡Aaahhh!

* * *

(Sk)

Cuando levanté la cabeza vi a un pobre chico, morado, casi muerto con baba en la boca y tirado en el piso con una maqueta en la cabeza.

-¡Noooo, despierta! ¡Aún tienes mucho porque vivir! -

_Zarandealo con mas fuerza sakura, no puedes dejar que te lleven a prisión_.

\- Tienes razón, ¡viveeeeee! - grité a todo pulmón.

(Sh)

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y no podia creer lo que veía.

-¡Kamiisamaaaa! ¡Ayudaaaaaa!- era la cosa más horrible que veía en mi vida, tenía un aura oscura con roja y eso no era lo peor, tenia un enorme cuerno con tentáculos viscosos.

-Degollar degollar degollar- era un..

-Mooounnnstruoooooo-¿qué diablos pasaba aquí? ¡¿ Las puertas del infierno se habían abierto o qué?

(Sk)

¿Qué mierdaaa?-Intento salvarte la vida imbécil - Ese tipo solo me miraba con cara de horror mientras me llamaba ¡Mounstruo!

No eso si que no.

-¡Te mataré imbécil!- le propise un súper puñetazo y salió volando

* * *

Me va a mataaarrrrrrr- Ahhhh-

* * *

Después de gritar vi como se desplomaba y su alma salía de su cuerpo, es el colmo,

salta Sakura, lo mas alto que puedas, cogí esa cosa en mis manos y solo trataba de zafarse asustada, la zarandee y la devolví a su cuerp ¡Bien! poco a poco volvía a recuperar y abría los ojos lentamente.

-Calmate y escuchame ,no soy ningún mounstruo o algo por el estilo ¿Bien? -

-Bi e en - eso no sonaba convincente.

-¿Por que crees que lo soy?- tan fea era.

(N.A.: no Sakurita tu eres beia uwu)

-Cu u uern oo- señaló mi cabeza ¿Ah?.

¡Ups! jeje la cáscara aún estaba en mi cabeza, me la quite y me arregle el cabello como pude y me limpié la cara, tenia esa cosa vizcosa de la fruta.

-¿Ves? Era cáscara de plátano -

(Sh)

Vi como el mounstruo se quitaba su cuerno y se trataba de arreglar.

\- ¿Ves? Era cáscara de plátano - no podía dar credito a lo que veia era la chica más, más fea que habia visto en mi vida, creo que la preferia como mounstruo.

Agarré la fruta esa y se la volví a colocar en la cabeza.

-¡¿Oee?!- listo asi veía mas linda.

-Asi te ves linda- le di unos golpecitos en la cebeza y le sonrei.

Clash* me tiro un puñetazo que me dejó colapsando en el piso.

-Eso te pasa por malagradecido - parece que le molestó un poco, voletee la cara un poco avergonzado porque estaba al borde del llanto y casi se me cae el alma , la maqueta de Eriol estaba en el piso, casi al borde de la destruccion total.

(Sk)

-Hip Hip Hip- No podía decirme eso, no. cuando ya lo sabía buahhhh, las lágrimas se me querian salir, pero Sakura Kinomoto debia ser fuerte como pude las regresé de donde venían y levante la cabeza y estaba en algo parecido a un coma eliptico, ¡Ahh! cuantas veces este hombre ha estado al borde de la muerte, todo morado y estatico.

-Despierta, ¡Vamos! -le jale sus cachetes suavemente.

\- Eriol muerte aqui adios-

-¿!Oeee¡?, ¿estás bien?- era muy raro este chico.

\- No, no, ¡tú!- dijo señalandome

-Estoy muerto, buaaahhhhh, soy hombre muerto mami, y aun soy virg...- se callo abruptamente. y me miro.

\- Chica mounstruo, tienes que ayudarme- cretino, hice un puchero.

-¿Yo?-

-Tú, eres mi mi única esperanza buaaaahhh- estaba llorando

-No te preocupes, soy estudiante de administracion, con toda mi formación en estos años puedo decir con seguridad que puedo ayudarte y salvar tu alma- sonreí triunfante

-¿En serio?- dijo con estrillitos en los ojos y juntando sus manitas

\- Si, ni hay nada que Sakura Kinomoto no pueda arreglar-

\- Aaaweewwa eres mi salvadora Sakura-chan- parecía un niño de 5 años con ese comportamiento

-¿Entonces? ¿qué debemos hacer?-

\- ¿Ves ese maqueta?, era el proyecto que presentaria mi primo para el examen final- ¿uhh?, mire al costado y valgame

-¿Entonces? ¿Podras hacerlo?- estrellitas volvieron a aparecer y frotaba su cabeza contra mi...

\- ¡Quítate pervertido!- le tire de la oreja para que se alejara de mi pecho y suspire

Mierda, estabamos jodidos

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, estes historia esta inspira en un fanfic que leia hace mucho(2018) y hace poco volví a reelerla y como si fuera la primera vez, me atrapó de nuevo.**

**Espero con todo mi amor uwu que les haiga gustado, disculpen si hay faltas ortográficas, no soy muy buena en lenguaje:(****Si les gusto dejenme un review y si no, también XD, se aceptan críticas constructivas y no olviden dejarme un review(otra vez) para saber si les ha gustado, la verdad creo que ya me leí todos los fanfics de esta pareja, ¡pero es que me encantan! asi que decidí empezar uno, para las personas que estan tan desesperadas como yo de encontrar mas con historia con nuestra pareja favorita *SS***

**_Aviso:_ _Alguien me prodria recomendar algún otro fanfic de ellos para leer, quizas se me ha escapado uno y la verdad estoy desesperada por leer._**

**Hasta la proxima, fresitas.**


	2. ¡Lo logramos!

**¡Buenooo ante todo amigos, buenas tardes!****En mi país ya serán la 1, ****sin más preámbulo comenzamos****\- Los personajes de historia no me pertencen, son de las Clamp pero...**

**\- La historia si es mía ¡Yehhh!**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, comiencen su lectura**.

* * *

(Sh)

No se veía tan convincente que digamos, pero suspiro y me dio una gran sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, lo lograremos - Ufh' al menos no estaba solo en esto.

De pronto escuche pasos y con mi super mega audiciom pude oir -¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido Shaoran?-

(Sk)

Puso su mano en su oreja como intentando oír y me miro asustado-¡Alguien viene y creo que soy hombre muerto! - entre susurró y gritó

Voltee a todos lados y ¡Bingo! me puse a menear las caderas y lo jalonee -Vamos- entremos al cuarto del conserje cuando -Chica mounstruo la maqueta- señalo afuera, lo empuje y entre tropezones logró entrar de nuevo.

-¿Dónde carajos te has metido Li? - a mi costado el chico comenzó a hiperventilar y tiritear, que debilucho, lo atraje hacia mi y le tape la boca con toda mi fuerza, era esto o ser pillados, no sé nisiquiera porque lo ayudo.

_Quizás porque tu empezaste esto idiota_

Mi conciencia, tenia razón, en parte.

(Sh)

Por las rejillas de la puerta del conserje se veía una sombra, carajo, si me descubría era hombre muerto, de pronto algo me atrajo a su pecho bruscamente y me tapo la boca y la nariz.

Mi cabeza estaba tan comoda eran las mejores almohadas del mundo, pero me faltaba respi...

(Sk)

Comenzo a forsejear y vi que estaba verde, luego azul y pasaba a morado, solté mi mano y me di cuenta que quién fuera que estaba afuera ya se habia ido...

-¡Hentaaaai! - *clash*

Se vio a un Shaoran tirado con la pompis levantada y moribundo tirado el piso, ¿Cuantas veces lo habian golpeado hoy?

-¡Aprovechado - este niño era un perverido total -¡No te conformas con frotarte una vez si no que-

-¡No fui yo, fuiste tu quién me atrajo para callarme y yo también soy la víctima aqui, me imtentaste matar 3 VECES!-

-¡Fueron 2, la primera fue un accidente!-

-Silencio, chica mounstruo antes de discutir quién incio que, tenemos una maqueta que arrglar-

-Tienes razon- me arrime las manjas de mi blusa y -¡Manos a la obra pervertido!

* * *

3 doritos más tardes

* * *

Llevábamos 3 minutos mirando la maqueta.

-¿Y bien? - me animé a preguntar-¿Sabes que hacer-

-No tengo ni idea -

-Ni yo -

De pronto una luz cegadora apareció en el cuarto del conserje e iluminó todo.

(Sh)

-Chico pervertido, tengo una idea, y creo que tal vez pueda ver nuestra salvación-

-¿Uhmm, tal vez?-

-No, definitivamente es nuestra salvación, ¡ven ayúdame a buscar...

Mis ojos se agrandaron y me lanze hacia ella, era una genio, un Enstein, esa chica no conquistaba el mundo solo porque no quería.

-Sakura-chan eres la persona más lista que he conocido-

* * *

Shaoran froto freneticamente su mejilla contra la de ella y por primera vez a su lado Sakura comenzó a reír y le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

Así, la chica monstruo y el chico pervertido comenzaron a arreglar la maqueta.

* * *

30 doritos después

* * *

La señora Fuji, la conserje, se dirigia a al cuarto de limpieza cuando empezo a oír ruidos que provocarían un revuelo en la Iglesia.(N.A: según ella XD aunque creo que tiene razón 7u7)

-¡Uhhm! si s si si, máss más más, dame más , ¡Sí! -

-No seas tan tosca, lo dañas, con cu cui da dado -

-Me falta poco solo más más más-

-Ahh, yo tam m bienn-

Huyó como alma en pena escandalizada al oir tan escandalosos gritos.

-¡Jóvenes! ¡Jóvenes de hoy hoy en dia que solo piensan en! - Hasta decir la palabra la hacia sentir impura, manchada, pero que se esparaba de una mujer que parecia haber vivido la primera guerra mundial(N.A.: Weno los pensamientos de esa época)

* * *

**Are are...****¿Cómo habrán reconstruido la maqueta? Si me lo preguntan a mi era IMPOSIBLE, pero veremos que se tran en manos XD**

**Que mal pensada la señora Fuji**

**Espero que les haiga gustado este capítulo uwu, saludos a todos los que me esta leyendo las notas de autora y si no, también les va XD**

**Un agradecimiento por la recomendación _"El príncipe de la máscara" _es una gran historia aunque ahora no recuerdo bien el desenlace de estaToT ¡Será hora de reelerla! **

**Otra vez disculpen mis faltas ortográficas(debí prestar mas atención a las clases de lenguaje TnT) y no olviden dejar review**

**Hasta la próxima**


End file.
